


it's only you in my head

by pixieyoshi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Clematis Flowers, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Help how do you tag, Homophobia, M/M, Mooncake Analogy, Original Character - Freeform, Prince Choi, Prince Choi Soobin, Runaway Princes, SoobinxYeonjun, Yeonbin, YeonjunxSoobin, lotuses, previous character death, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi
Summary: with facing an arranged marriage, soobin finds his eyes and thoughts lingering towards the other member of the choi family. thus being choi yeonjun, a brunette who takes large pride in his individuality. but, when both begin to understand their similar worries and find a connection in their rotten lives; there is more to having royal blood that they must run from to escape their toxicity of such a kingdom.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	it's only you in my head

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was an impulsive work I created after listening to some songs. I decided I might want to create a series of different works based on the lyrics of kpop songs. this one is inspired by, "no air" by the boyz. if you haven't heard of them; I recommend taking a listen to the song or checking them out (: thank you if you proceed to read! I appreciate it a lot!!

The eyes of a prince should never trail on a frail body of a half-blooded descendant. But, it’s purely a fictional law made by the uncollective and ignorant world of his mother who forces herself to believe that her son is into pure females, a narrative she’s pushed for her own self to stay sane for the last years. Yeonjun, who sits with his knees gently pressed together and back straight takes glances at the lavender-haired boy in front of him. Such a sweet, yet peculiar color to the eye as the prince has only been allowed to be granted ‘natural’ colors if he wanted a change. It suited the male well, his crisp eyes that compared to mini chocolate chips that he’d steal in the pantry at night as he’s become an expert.

Maybe, he’d be able to steal a different set of chocolate this time, one that made him melt the same way with only a simple look.

Yeonjun feels a flick on the back of his neck, he presumes it’s his sister who stands behind the seat that his family occupies. He wonders if she noticed his undeniable staring, the brunette could care less of what she thought; the same shit left her mouth each time they spoke. Yeonjun rubs the area gently, allowing the temporary sting to ease. He didn't want the small action to bother him throughout the discussion they were having with the guest family. Surprisingly, they were named the Chois as well, his father teased saying the last name brought royalty, which only the adults laughed at of course. Yeonjun places his hand back into his lap, clasping it with his corresponding lonely hand that is becoming impatient as time ticks slower than a tortoise’s steps. “Yuna is looking forward to her marriage with Soobin. I’m sure she’ll be a great fit for your son in order to run your kingdom.” 

“Ah, we are excited as well,” The king of Soobin’s family responds to the mother of Yeonjun, “you are not only allowing love into our son’s life, but, giving us valuable items as well. We are grateful that you are able to help our people with your farms of fresh vegetables and fruits.”

“Anything for the people.” Yeonjun’s father then says, but, Yeonjun can only react in such a negative manner. He turns his head around to lightly scoff. His father contradicted his own words, he’d do anything for his people but wouldn’t take the time to acknowledge and care for his son. How cruel. “As for wedding preparations. Soobin is allowed to stay as a guest to accompany Yuna during her day if he’d like to stay. Knowing the hassle of traveling, you may all be tired.”

“Youth runs in our blood, my queen and I must return as we have important protocols to attend. But, we will leave Soobin in your hands.” The king states, standing up from his position and waiting for the other to do the same as well. The Chois shake hands without any second thought, trusting their children as if the moon has no effect on the thoughts of two invested boys who plan to connive such actions upon themselves. When the royals of the family focus on themselves to end peacefully, Soobin himself decides to take a look at the view in front of him, knowing that the forming opinions would not only be one-sided. His first one, 

Yeonjun’s energy is wondrous, exceeding the blandness that his sister Yuna drips off. 

\--

If Soobin can bask his words into a plate of divine treats for Yeonjun to consume on his own, he’d take the chance without any hesitation. But, sadly, they are mere humans who have no mythical powers that’ll benefit their lives for the better. He has taken a seat in Choi Yuna’s room, in fact, he’s more of forced to stay with her as it was a request from the young princess herself. Whatever she wants, Yuna receives. Though, their partnership only occurred as she pleaded to her father behind the doors to keep them together. She currently is boasting about her various dresses, the many that she’s worn once because recycling fashion isn’t her thing. He doesn’t care to take many glances, maybe once and he’s off to dozing back to the door. Yuna isn’t what the dictionary defines as an idiot, she places her dress down in the middle of her explanation, maybe a private boutique sewn dress wasn’t as interesting as she thought. “Soobin, do you have any stories you’d like to tell me.” She begins to place her dresses back into their designated spots in her closet.

“I’m no extravagant male, there is nothing that I enjoy so often that I have memories to share.” His words are as tasteful as salt, she raises her brows and turns around to set her attention on him.

“I’m sure you are a fine man, anything fun from your childhood?”

“I face no luxury even though I am the son of a king. But, being a half-blooded boy means no worth to the eyes of him. To enjoy multiple beatings lies far away from fun.” Soobin, who deadpans his head towards has once made eye contact with the female. She, who tenses from the stare can only react by turning away. “You seem fond of me, but you are just being used in the adult’s eyes to validate their son’s worth of being a half-blood.”

“To be a part of such a job does not shake my heart.” Yuna responds, finalizing her closet space and coming to an end with her work. “I do not care if you have a fuss about this marriage, I will be a queen, a somebody unlike my useless brother. To be frank, he may be blood. But, that doesn’t give him a pass to be liked. He’s full of shame to look at boys with lustful eyes. It’s sickening to even say.” 

Soobin has no words to present to her. In this situation, he plays it safe and only nods his head with an expressionless face to convey that he has no opinion on Yeonjun’s decisions. Yuna, who seems slightly pleased, continues with her rant on her brother. “He will never get married at this point, he’s invested in the idea of finding a man. How dare he be picky! Mother and father have even found him such a fair lady, she’s so beautiful but my brother had the audacity to claim his liking for boys. It’s embarrassing to share blood with him.”

It irks Soobin that she speaks so negatively about Yeonjun, though their interactions are like crumbs of a cookie. Soobin takes them into account as he wanted to have more than just pieces. The lavender-haired male spurts from his seat, “May I use the restroom? I’m not feeling well.”

“Of course my love, ask my maid and she’ll direct you there.” Yuna is fast to let him go as she doesn’t want to keep him uncomfortable during their talk. She watches as he leaves, waiting patiently on her bed for him to come back. 

Soobin enters the room with a large sigh, he has no intent on being with Choi Yuna even if they have to save planet earth. There’s too many red flags, the homophobia, the complaining of family blood, her overexposure of dresses that Soobin had no interest in. If this would be only ten minutes of their pre-marriage stage, he wonders how he’ll survive once the vows are over. He uses the sink comfortably to splash water on his face, fanning his skin with his own hands as he didn’t have a towel to use. Once the water sticks to his skin and leaves moisture he dashes out of the restroom to avoid the maid who awaits for him. 

The familiarity of the home doesn’t leave Soobin in any stress, he decides to walk around. Greeting the guards and other servants who were on duty as he used the excuse that Princess Yuna permitted him to walk around. Of course, that wasn’t necessarily the case but it left him off the hook. Soobin finds himself passing a hall of paintings, it’s a pathway before the next set of rooms and he’s unsure of how far he’s come. If it’s away from Yuna, he’s sure to feel at ease. There are unnecessary seats that are rectangular and covered in fine leather in the small museum room. One is occupied by a familiar brunette, eyes set on his own hands as he has nothing to entertain himself with. 

But, Soobin is here to the rescue. “A prince shouldn’t look so down, it ruins the whole look.” He comments to the male. Yeonjun only cares to look up by using his eyes, 

“I could say the same thing to you, Prince.” The brunette responds shortly. 

“Now, if you were someone else I’d answer coldly so you can move along with your day without any ruckus.” Yeonjun admits with a tiny smile, he sits up properly to accentuate his words. “But, you Soobin are far from someone I’d want to push away.”

“May I take that as a compliment, my prince?”

“You should, my prince.”

—

The difference between staring at various expensive dresses and dousing cookies into milk is that Soobin feels pure joy when taking a chomp out of the delicious treat and by simply looking at them. It’s even more enjoyable when he can share the small finger foods with an individual who doesn’t get on his nerves. They sit in the palace’s garden, but, of course there’s a catch to Yeonjun’s location. He has sent a request to their private gardener if he could create a small space (or large) for Yeonjun to escape to when he’s down. Of course, no words from the prince are taken lightly and months later, Yeonjun was gifted with the surprise of a concealed second garden that is unseen from the palace's view on the inside. Allowing the area to be kept a secret. He and Soobin occupy the space, hearing that his sister was bothering him with her wrenching words, it was Yeonjun’s job to keep him alive. 

“I’ve never met a prince with lavender hair, care to explain the change of style?” Yeonjun questions out of the blue. Soobin's eyes dart to the top of his head, trying to take a glance of the parts that fall over his forehead. 

“My mother’s favorite flowers were clematis. Well, from what I assume as they are the plants that keep her company on her grave. She was murdered by my own father, the fault of a man who cheats should also face a punishment. But, as ruler he is able to twist words without any worries of a knife stabbing his back.”

Yeonjun holds his breath, Soobin reaches to touch his own hair. It’s a bit crisp from redying his head to keep the color intact, but he could care less as the shade has a meaningful background to it. “Your sister loves to complain about blood. Though, she doesn’t realize her own husband has difficulty accepting being his own kind.”

“She has a brain the size of a pea. There is no hope in changing her views and her whining. I wish you the best of luck for your marriage as I am purely overwhelmed by the thought of the position.”

“I’m thankful for your sympathy.” Soobin mutters, he slips his pinky into the hook of the porcelain tea cup, sipping from its graceful design as the liquid in the tiny bowl makes his worries disappear a bit. “I hate to intrude in such information, but Princess Yuna claimed that you have a taste for; boys.”

Yeonjun, who responds in a calm manner doesn’t make a fuss. He nods, knowing that telling a lie would be far from his own grace. “She’s correct. Though, it’s not her place to tell. It is why the throne is being passed to her.”

“A princess like her doesn’t deserve such a spot. There are individuals in my future kingdom who love each other but forbid to display their affection to stay safe from those who’ll call them disturbing names.” 

“Well I’m glad we are on the same page, I’d be hurt to hear if you believed the same as her.”

“Love is no crime,” Soobin finally places the tea cup that occupies his hand onto the corresponding platter, “may I ask, how do I escape marriage from your sister? It may seem like a sudden request for answers, but I have no intention of marrying a woman who can not respect a simple concept of individuals blossoming love for one another.” 

Yeonjun leans back into his chair, improper posture that his mother would scold him for. But, it’s all worth the small back aches as he can finally capture the sky’s beauty, the clouds that paint the sky in a fluffy manner. Swimming slowly through the blue sea as they occupied the universal space without any care in the world. “I’d like to apologize now, because there is no way my father would allow you to back out of that marriage.” 

Soobin chews the inside of his left cheek, “Guess both of the Choi Kings are stubborn bastards after all.” 

\--

The next morning, Soobin avoided Princess Yuna with all his might as he didn’t want to cost his own free day. In order for his presence to be concealed in the castle, he has struck a deal with Yeonjun to be hidden in his room all day as he’s learned he is occasionally ignored by his own servants due to the queen’s order. It’s Yeonjun's job to keep themselves from starving during the day, but Soobin doesn’t care for the food too much as he feels less anxious when walking around. The brunette had left for a small moment to grab snacks, the minutes felt long but it’s only been about seven since Yeonjun had disappeared behind the door. Soobin claims a seat on the edge of Yeonjun’s bed, only because he doesn’t want to get too comfortable when Yeonjun isn’t around. When the eight feet door opens, it’s gold shade reflects against some sections of Yeonjun’s room as the sun is welcoming the perimeter with a small smile. Yeonjun has a lot in his hands and it doesn’t take Soobin long to read the room. He scurries over to grab some of the items and assists Yeonjun with everything until they’re neatly placed in the area he wants them to be in. “Thanks..” Yeonjun shortly says, small breath and tiny smile. Soobin nods as a way to reply. 

“My friend from China actually sent over a gift. A box of mooncakes that vary within flavor. Would you like to have a taste?”

“If it’s not too much to ask.” Soobin responds. Yeonjun can only chuckle as he’s undoing the shimmering ribbon that seals the decorative box. 

“I asked you, of course it isn’t too much.” When Yeonjun is done removing the extra details. He pulls off the cover and reads the small note that sits on top of the first layer. He reads it quietly to himself, flipping it over to find it signed by his friend. “Do you have any allergies? There is sweet potato with a coconut touch, durian, lotus filling, and such on.” 

“I’m content with whatever you serve me.” 

“Well, don’t complain to me if you start dying.” Yeonjun takes the final piece off, a thin layer of some sort of thick paper is placed onto the table and he stares at the desserts. “They’re beautiful. The designs are unmatched, come look at these.” Soobin does as he says, standing close - but not too close to the prince. His eyebrows slightly raised, Yeonjun was right, they’re beautiful. Yeonjun takes one into hand, picking without any thought and raising it to Soobin’s mouth. “Give it a taste.” The lavender-haired boy stares at the small treat, then to Yeonjun. The brunette shoves it slightly closer to his lips, almost to where the outer layer brushes against his skin. 

Soobin opens his mouth, allowing access to the mooncake and taking a reasonable bite. He’s unsure of what fruit it is at first. But, the taste is remarkable, it’s mushy in the greatest form and he’s enjoying the sea of flavors that explore his tongue. Once he swallows, he gives Yeonjun a thumbs up. “It’s good. My taste buds approve of them.”

Yeonjun eats the small half Soobin left and shortly agrees with his words, “Your taste buds are right.” As he covers his hand with his mouth to speak as it was improper to show chewed food to another. They stand in silence, staring at the box of assorted mooncake with their various designs. Soobin finds beauty in all of them, knowing that each were similar in ways of flavors but weren’t exactly all the same in terms of individuality. Every treat had their own story when being made, they were alike maybe in the greatest outline, but the elements of minor details were what made them each unique. He turns his head to Yeonjun quietly, watching as he also stares at the box. He wonders what’s on the boy’s mind, knowing that they’ve been too immersed into their own heads. “Each was created by the hands of one individual. But, the love and efforts may have not been the same. It’s a box of mooncakes, but, why do I feel so sad staring at them?”

“Well, when there is good there must be bad as well. I hate to assume and compare your experiences to a set of mooncakes. But, do you feel that you are the treat that was given less love to your parents because of your ‘flaws’ of loving those they believe you shouldn't?” 

Yeonjun scratches the back of his neck, “You must not feel bad for your words, because I believe you’re right.” 

The same irking feeling arrives in Soobin’s body, the emotion runs in his bloodstream. Inserting themselves into his brain and physically harming his heart as he realizes that Yeonjun has a small pout on his face. The astonishment of treats had left, now, it has been replaced with a feel of rejection that Yeonjun is disappointed to feel as he has much pride for his own individuality. “Lotus.” Soobin shortly says, the lack of context confuses Yeonjun. 

“What?” 

“I figured it was the lotus filling.” Soobin turns his body to where he can face Yeonjun fully. He lifts his hand which startles Yeonjun. “May I?” He questions gently before fulfilling his actions, Yeonjun nods as he was sure the boy wasn’t going to harm him. The brunette has himself suffocating as he holds his breath, it releases within seconds once the panic is relieved. Soobin rubs the top of his head with an angelic touch, one that Yeonjun hasn’t felt in a while. “Lotuses have different meanings. Endurance, long-lasting beauty, and,” He leans into specifically say the last words into Yeonjun’s right ear. “New beginnings.”

\--

It’s not long until Yeonjun escapes the palace to meet his one true friend, Huening Kai, or formally known as Kai. They sit at the lake, sitting on a self-built bench swing Kai’s mother created as she figured he has made a friend from the royal family. Yeonjun began to support his family in private, so it was the least she could do as their home wasn’t the fanciest building in the kingdom. “Prince Soobin is marrying your sister? I’ve never heard of him, but, I’ll assume by his name that he seems like a great person.” 

“He dislikes her personality which I’m fond of.” Yeonjun kicks his feet, looking down at them as he speaks. “I am grateful he is not a snobby prince with no morals. He figured I like boys from my stupid sister, but, he did not judge me one bit. In fact, he defended me.”

“Now, that's a prince. My instincts were right, he sounds like a wonderful person. Do you plan on helping him with his arranged marriage knowing that he wants nothing to do with your sister?”

“Two runaway princes may seem like too much of a hassle for the kingdom. They’d search far and wide for any of our footsteps. Maybe even assault villagers and figure out about you. I wouldn't want such events to occur because of our unhappiness.”

Kai pushes Yeonjun by the shoulder, “You must be selfish. There is no guarantee that an escape will endanger our people. Mother and I can send you an address to a town in the countryside. A place no one regularly visits as they break the norms of this suffocating society. They are different in their best ways.” 

“That sounds...nice.” 

“Of course it is. You’d be free.”

\--

“Soobin, have you heard that the wedding is to have a color scheme of red. I think it’s my best color and I’m dying to have it decorate the palace as it’ll complement the silver and gold accents we have.” Yuna fawns to Soobin as they’re on their mini-date. They sit outside the palace’s balcony out front, a view of the entrance pathway is visible and so is the entire kingdom. “I wish to rule such a beautiful kingdom with you darling, it’ll be marvelous to have us in power. In hopes of the future, I wish for two children of my own.”

Soobin wants to choke himself with a biscuit, maybe even jump off the balcony and into the bushes that seem to have a cushion in order to escape from her desires. He displays a smile, but one that barely curls his corners as he wanted to convey the uncomfort he’s built around her. “I would rather take things slower if I may request.”

“Of course darling, as long as it happens. I’m content.” She’s about to grab for another biscuit until her eyes catches the figure of an unwanted face along the entrance’s pathway. It’s her brother, Yeonjun who carries an assortment of flowers as he seemed to have come back from the lame commoner’s house he’s previously discussed about. “hanging out with such a poor person, he has no shame.”

Soobin didn’t understand her beliefs, she claims the kingdom is beautiful but he wonders if Yuna also refers to the people as well. A queen who dislikes those who help the system going is only a fool in her own home. “Yeonjun is a fair man, he has class.”

“Class? Have you lost your mind, obviously those flowers are far from fair and there’s no argument in claiming the extravagance of it. They should be larger, not that odd shade of purple. It would stand it in a vase instead of complement the—“

Soobin stands from his seat, dusting himself. “Clematis flowers are beautiful unlike the attitude you have brought upon me. A queen with such low class deserves no prince to love her if she only disrespects individuals one by one. You have no right to call yourself a princess if you can not have proper morals.”

“You dare to defend my brother for his shallow actions? Hanging out with commoners, liking men, being a nuisance to our family blood—“

“And how dare you complain about blood when you do not know what it is like to feel accepted in a family where you are technically one of your own! Yeonjun is in the same position where his only family members irk of his presence because he has broken the societal norms you people have created about his character. How dare you! You have no right to become a queen if you can not accept that there will always be flowers that grow with others!”

Soobin dashes out the room, leaving Princess Yuna without looking back as she deserved no remorse. He has become heated by the fact that she talked so poorly about Yeonjun, maybe it was because he could relate to the brunette to where it felt as if she talked about him himself. Though, that wasn’t the situation, he needs to admit something to himself as it grows within his mind. 

Yeonjun has been spinning in his head for the last twenty-four hours. It’s the scene of their meeting, hopping to their secret garden talk, and the way they both viewed mooncakes in such a complicated perspective even though it was only a simple treat given as a gift. There’s more Soobin wants from him, he wants to speak without any interruption or fear of his family harming the boy because of the potential interference of his and Yuna’s marriage. He could care less of the marriage, he wants to see Yeonjun. Soobin dashes through the palace halls to find Yeonjun. When he does, he has much to say. 

Yeonjun occupies his room, he’s done filling his vase and setting its location to where it can get a fair enough of sunlight but not too much for his flowers to feel overwhelmed. When he’s too immersed in their appearance, he doesn’t realize that Soobin has entered his room quietly. “Yeonjun, you have great taste.”

He jumps, it’s a tiny one but it’s obvious to display that he was startled. “Well, my friend in the valley grows many plants. He showed me clematis flowers and gave me a bouquet for myself.”

“A coincidence that I’ve spoken about them before.”

“Well, I actually asked if he had any.” Yeonjun admits, scratching his neck as he felt a bit shy to say that piece of information. “I’ve never seen them before, I wanted to compare the flower’s shade to your hair. Though it has a more vibrant tone, I can see the similarities as your hair color has particularly been washed out.”

“You’re correct.” Soobin smiles and begins to walk towards him. There’s something about Yeonjun’s words that makes him feel proud, or more loved. Maybe it was because he remembered such a minor detail of his life, something nobody rarely did. He was moved that Yeonjun had even brought them home to take care of. “I appreciate your efforts in taking the role of nurturing them.”

Yeonjun looks back at him, then towards his feet. “Well, my sister is marrying a young fine man. The closest I will be able to get to you are these. Plus, they have a special meaning to you as well, so I will be sure to not allow them to wither.” 

It’s a new time where both hearts beat at the same time, an orchestra that moves in unison as they find appreciation in their words and actions. Soobin’s heart beats a bit faster, but Yeonjun’s begins to quicken as he finds the lavender-haired boy giving him a lovingly stare. “You...are quite incredible Yeonjun. I truly mean it.”

“My family doesn’t believe so.” It’s been awhile since Yeonjun has allowed his family’s words to get to him. The act of showing his vulnerability is risky, but he trusts Soobin to not torment his state. “I have little friends, but, with you I feel at ease. As if you understand my troubles.”

“I feel the same.” Soobin is close enough to grab Yeonjun’s hands. He cradled them in his own hands, allowing the warmth of his own to surround Yeonjun’s. “there is much more to love about you, but you choose to emphasize your flaws to me. They are not flaws my prince, but, the elements of your identity that make you, you. You have occupied a space in my mind, running miles and I’m afraid that they won’t stop soon. So please, let’s take this chance to run and remove ourselves from the toxic place.”

“Run...away?” Yeonjun repeats. Asking for clarification before he submits to his request, Soobin nods, squeezing his hands a bit tighter. He fears that Prince Yeonjun is going to find him crazy, but in fact, Yeonjun is just as fearless as him. “let’s go. I will contact my friend and he can prepare us for a home in the countryside.”

“If the plan fails, I have connections in my kingdom. They have never let me down before.” Soobin reassures, brushing a piece of hair behind Yeonjun’s ear. “My Prince, you are more than just this title. No family of royals deserve your existence. You are my lotus, full of endurance, hope, and to this, our new beginnings.”


End file.
